1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display panel capable of interactive communication only by holding a non-contact information storage medium (hereinafter also referred to as an “RFID tag”) incorporated in a portable information terminal or a card (IC card) with non-contact information recording medium over an access point of the information display panel in which a reader/writer for the RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) is provided and from which contents such as music, games, novels, movies and the like, area information such as accommodations of tourist spots, events, shopping, sports events and the like can be obtained instantaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information display panel in a mode in which information is transmitted/received in an interactive manner with an RFID tag or a reader/writer installed on a back face of the poster by holding a portable information terminal incorporating an RFID tag constituted by an IC tag over a poster, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-185565, Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-31531, Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-34362 and the like are known, for example.
However, in the information display panel described in the above Patent Documents 1 to 3, since an IC tag is buried in the poster itself to become an information display screen (hereinafter also referred to as an “advertising medium” or “advertisement”) or the IC tag or a reader/writer is installed on the back face side, there is a problem that the panel itself cannot be displayed brightly at night or the like.
Thus, though it is not known yet at the time of filing of this application, according to examination of the inventors of the present invention, as shown in FIG. 18, a direct light source 02 such as an LED, a fluorescent lamp and the like may be arranged on the back face of an advertising medium 01 and a reader/writer 03 may be inserted between them. However, a shade 04 of the reader/writer 03 is generated on the advertising medium 02 by light emitted by the direct light source 02, and designability of the advertising medium is lost, which is a problem.
There is also a problem that if metal such as a reinforcing steel as a construction material is present in the periphery of an installed spot of the prior-art information display panel, radio interference or drop in an antenna output of the reader/writer can easily occur.
There is also a problem that, in the prior-art information display panel, when a poster is taken out of the panel and replaced, it is difficult to adjust the position of the reader/writer according to an access point of a new poster or to update information offered by the reader/writer.
Also, if the information display panel is to be used for the purpose of billing for contents purchase, trouble should be avoided that inadvertent charging is made only by bringing the portable information terminal close to the information display panel by accident.
The present invention was made in view of the above problems and has an object to provide an information display panel in which designability of an advertising medium or information display panel is not lost, communication failure does not occur, an attachment position of the reader/writer can be changed easily and efficiently according to a new access point in replacement of a poster, drop in the antenna output caused by radio interference can be avoided, data can be updated in a lump sum, and billing trouble will not occur.